Language Barrier
by Kishadow
Summary: The Republic has arrived on a small Outer Rim world, known to it's former inhabitants as Earth, that the Seps burned to the ground. What happens when the last survivor speaks a language that no one else knows, Spanish? Es loca!
1. Locura empieza! The madness begins

**A/N:** Guys, I don't speak much Spanish. I'm learning, but if you have any comments on grammar or spelling, please tell me. This occurred to me while zoning out in SciTech. Oops.

Kaitlyn/Tana/Grace are not in this story, nor are the events in Dark Collision, A Pink Lesson In Humility, or my NCIS: LA crossover relevant. This is a new story arc, and just for fun.

Lizzie is mine, but Fives & Co. belong to Lucas.

For anyone else, I'm very sorry I haven't updated recently. I was banned from FanFiction by my parents because I wasn't paying enough attention to school and my grades dropped. I have plenty of story ideas. Glad to be back, and I will post for my crossover, but I don't know when.

* * *

><p>The world burned. The Separatists had burned it to the ground. A lone silhouette stood against the great clouds of orange tinted smoke. Three armored men caught sight of the small figure watching the flames hungering for her home.<p>

She turned to step away, and caught sight of the men. Her dark brown eyes caught sight of the pauldrons, and the kamas, and the blue painted armor. Her eyes just darkened more, as the troopers walked up to her. She blinked, and said just two words, "_Quienes son_?"[Who are you all?]

Fives and Echo exchanged a bewildered glance, and Rex said, "What?"

She scowled, "_Qué_?"[What?]

Echo looked at Rex, "Uh sir, she doesn't seem to speak Basic."

Rex raised an eyebrow, "Next you're going to tell me Tatooine is a desert planet."

Echo being the one who always follows orders and regulations said, "Uh…Sir? Tatooine is-."

Rex cut him off, "Nevermind. Be quiet."

The female just raised an eyebrow, "_Qué dices_?_Yo no comprendo._"[What are you saying? I don't understand.]

Fives sighed, "Do you have any idea what she's saying?"

She just blinked at him, obviously not understanding the question. She then rolled her eyes and pointed at her self, "Lizzie."

Fives grinned, "Now we're getting somewhere." He pointed to himself, "Fives." He then jerked a thumb at Echo, "Echo. He's smart."

She blinked, and repeated carefully, "Fives. Echo. _Él es inteligente_?"[He is smart?]

Rex then took a step forwards, and said, "Rex."

She nodded, "Rex. _Yo soy Lizzie_[I am Lizzie]. _Soy del sur de Tejas_[I'm from south Texas]." She gestured at the burning buildings. "_Es terrible_[It's terrible]." She then frowned, and said haltingly, "I…don't….speak…much English. _Yo no hablo mucho ingles_."

Rex shook his head, "Basic. It's called Basic."

She shrank back. "_Yo no __sabía_."[I didn't know.]

Fives put a hand on Rex's arm. "Easy. You scared her. We should take her back to the _Resolute_ with us. It looks like she can speak a little Basic, but not much."

At this she nodded, "_Poco_." She brought her pointer finger and thumb together, in a gesture.

Rex nodded, then waved for her to follow. "C'mon."

She nodded, falling into step next to Fives, at the back of the group. She asked, "_Dónde vamos? Y… yo quiero aprender su lengua…Basic, sí?_"[Where are we going? And…I want to learn your language…Basic, yes?]

Fives looked at her, "What is _sí_?"

She nodded, and said, "_Sí_," then shook her head and said "_No_." She frowned, "_Sí y no. La palabra de 'no' es lo contrario__ de la palabra de 'sí_'."

Fives just raised an eyebrow, speaking slowly, "So…yes and no?"

She nodded, delighted, "_Sí! Y es_ 'and'."

He sighed, "We have a ways to go."

She shrugged, looking bewildered, and said, "_Es bien. A mí me gusta aprender. Tú y yo vamos a aprender mucho_."[It's good. I like to learn. You and I are going to learn a lot.]

Fives sighed again, "I didn't catch a word of that."

She shrugged again, "_Yo no sé, también_."[I don't know, either]

* * *

><p>General Skywalker raised an eyebrow, and General Kenobi looked perplexed, stroking his beard contemplatively. Lizzie was scowling.<p>

_**"**Esto es estúpido!_ [This is stupid!] _Ellos no pueden hablar español, y no puedo hablar su lengua_.[They can't speak Spanish, and I can't speak their language.]" Lizzie stamped her foot in frustration.

Fives looked at her sympathetically, "We're sorry. We don't….understand."

She raised an eyebrow, _"Vosotros no comprendéis? Yo no sabía." _[You all don't understand? I didn't know.]

Rex muttered, "She understands sarcasm."

Ashoka appeared next to Anakin, and grinned, "She should understand Skyguy just fine then." She then nodded at Lizzie, "Hi."

Lizzie blinked. "_Tengo que aprender mucho." _[I have to learn a lot.]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again, I'm very sorry about not updating. Please review!


	2. Comida!

**A/N: **Lizzie is my character, but everyone else belongs to Lucas.

_Big_ thanks to Chewbrok and JediKnightEcho for reviewing.

I'll try to update this story as quickly as I can, but because of school, I don't know how fast that'll be. It's just luck that I'm updating today.

* * *

><p>Lizzie sighed. She looked around her room, which she was sharing with Ashoka. All Lizzie could understand was that the girl was something called a togruta. She could understand a bit of English, like characteristics, to be, some verbs, and words that were sounded very similar in either language. English was a hard language.<p>

Young people were supposed to learn new languages best, so Lizzie thanked who ever was watching over her that she was only 21. She sighed, missing her world. This stainless steel… what did they call it, a _cruiser_? It didn't compare with her old home. It had been only an old house that she had to fix up every so often, but it was _home_.

The people were different, too. The soldiers called themselves 'clones'. Another new word. Her belly rumbled, reminding her of her favorite foods. _Hamburgers, pizza, pasta, chocolate…Oh, chocolate!_

Her parents had adopted American ways, but they hadn't learned the language when they came from Mexico, the country where she was born. She had been only 6 months old when they left. Her parents had settled in Pharr, Texas, very close to the border, where they could get by not knowing English.

The door hissed open, and one of the men stepped through. She recognized the marks on his armor, and said, hesitatingly, "Fives?"

He grinned, and said something. Lizzie shook her head. "_No comprendo_."

His mouth twisted in a grimace, and then he asked, "Like comprehend? Understand?"

Lizzie nodded, and said, "_Comprender es…_ to understand, _sí!"_

"And '_es_'?"

"_Como se dice…" _Lizzie shook head in knew the word, but it escaped her at the moment. Then the word came to her, and she smiled, "Is."

He smiled at her in return.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed, and Lizzie was finally starting to be able to follow some conversations. Fives was the only one who could really understand her, but Ashoka was close.<p>

Lizzie and Ashoka had gotten into the kitchen a couple days ago, and Lizzie had done her best to make cookies, from home. It had gone decently, but the dough didn't make it iinto the oven, and Ashoka had been bouncing off the wall. Lizzie had simply been talking rapidly in her native language, making the rest of the clones confused, while Fives had laughed his head off.

Now, she wanted tacos. She had a good idea of what meats and veggies were similar to what they had at home, even if she didn't get their names.

She looked at Fives and asked, "_Podemos preparar una comida de mi familia_?"[Can we prepare a family meal? (i. passed down through generations)]

His brow furrowed, and he frowned, thinking. Then he nodded, "C'mon."

In the kitchen, which was still _more _stainless steel, Lizzie set out the ingredients, tasting them to determine which spices would work. When they were done, she put them on two plates, and Fives followed her to the cafeteria. They smelled very good.

Ashoka, who was sitting with Rex, asked, "Can I have one? That smells good."

Lizzie shook her head, "_Todo para mí y Fives. Nada para tu y Rex._"[All for me and Fives. None for you and Rex.]

Ashoka grumbled, "What? Not cool!"

Lizzie and Fives just grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter didn't really want to cooperate, but it was in my head. It was kind of a filler with just more information about her background.


End file.
